


Can't compete

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she ever hope to compete with arguably the most important woman of recent history?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't compete

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Não podia competir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623322) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 1. [Deathless Aphrodite of the spangled mind](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/272.html)

She would pray for help, if she thought it would be of any use, that’s how hopeless her situation was. Leliana was not only in love with somebody else, she had been in a committed relationship against all odds for the past decade, and with the Hero of Ferelden no less. How could she ever hope to compete with arguably the most important woman of recent history? She couldn’t, so she did the only thing she could do: nothing. She respected Leliana’s autonomy far too much to try to change her mind, and her feelings were no one else’s problem.


End file.
